


Kiss It Better

by remuslives23



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, dogdaysofsummer, old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 03:23:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2907491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remuslives23/pseuds/remuslives23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius is a sook and Remus kisses it better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss It Better

Kiss It Better

'Stop being such a bloody baby, Sirius,' Remus said impatiently, frowning down at his boyfriend who lay face down on the mattress. 'It's not like it's a serious injury...'

'It hurts,' Sirius whined, pulling out his patented pout and staring up at Remus with what he hoped were irresistable puppy dog eyes. 'Can't you get a potion or something for me...?'

'For Merlin's sake,' Remus muttered, pushing himself off the edge of the bed and grumbling to himself as he stomped out of their bedroom.

Sirius smiled then winced as he shifted and pain lanced through him. It had seemed like such a good idea at the time. Fun, daring, a little bit kinky, perhaps...

He hadn't expected it would end so badly. Or painfully.

Remus noisily re-entered the room, still mumbling to himself about ridiculous ideas and 'see if I agree to that again...'. He threw himself down on the bed beside Sirius and, not-as-gently-as-he-could-have, slapped something cold onto Sirius' flushed skin.

'Fuck!' Sirius yelped, his body jolting from the sharp contrast of the slimy, wet sensation on his hot, stinging flesh. 'What the hell is that?'

'Potato and cucumber,' Remus told him huffily, crossing his arms over his chest. 'It'll take the heat out of it.'

Sirius heard the 'sook' Remus added sotto voice and lifted his head, glaring at the other man.

'It hurts!' he said again, a little more forcefully this time. 'How would you like it if you were in my position?'

An odd expression crossed Remus' face and Sirius felt a bolt of lust streak through him despite his discomfort. Remus twisted around, staring down at Sirius' bared body with a contemplative glint in his eye and Sirius felt his skin prickle under the intense gaze.

'Actually,' Remus murmured, reaching out to stroke a finger lightly over the curve of Sirius' exposed buttock. 'I think I might very much like to be in your position.'

He dipped his head and pressed cool lips to the burning flesh before sliding his wet tongue along the tender line of Sirius' cleft. 'In fact,' he whispered, crawling onto the bed and pushing Sirius' thighs apart. 'I think that next time we try this, I should be in your position.'

Sirius peered over his shoulder, watching as Remus rained little kisses all over his swollen flesh, making the skin ache in a way that sent pleasure/pain messages to every nerve-ending.

'As long as you promise to kiss it better afterwards,' Remus said, glancing up at Sirius with a wicked grin on those delicious, talented lips. 'Do you want me to kiss it better for you now?'

Sirius felt something inside his head explode and he tried desperately to breatheSiriusbreathe as he nodded quickly, unable to get a word out of his dry throat. He watched as Remus' smile widened for a moment before he buried his face between Sirius legs. With a groan, Sirius let his head fall back onto the charmed-cool sheets and he whimpered when he felt the swipe of Remus' tongue over his entrance.

'Fucking hell,' he muttered, pushing back against the exploring tongue and his last coherent thought before the probing muscle entered his body was that getting Remus to spank his arse raw had been his best idea yet.

fin.


End file.
